Are Love For Each Other Is So Strong
by Brooky10
Summary: Eli and Clare. fighting, flirting, friends, drama, love, all this in this story. some soon to come    i'm not good at this so please read and leave reveiws


_**Are Love for each other is so strong **_

_**Part 1 **_

**ELI'S P.O.V**

It's been 1 month since me and Clare broke up. It's so different how me and Clare use to talk everyday and now we never talk. After she broke up with me I couldn't get myself out of bed. I cried for days. I know it doesn't sound like me but you never know what I'll do next. I've started taking Drama since (Drama the story of my life) school got back in. I haven't really talked to Clare much even though she is reporting the Play to the newspaper. We never talked about other stuff like us. I mean just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends… I think she won't talk to me because she thinks me and Imogen are going out. We aren't though she just flirts with me so it looks like that. I usually fall asleep thinking about her. Her pretty blue eyes, her curly hair, and how she always makes me happy and helps me out.

**Clare's P.O.V**

It's been about a month since I broke up with Eli. A lot has happed since then. I'm a reporter on the newspaper, I date Jake, my mom and Jakes dad go out, just so much. It's been so long since me and Eli have had a real conversation. Sometimes at night I fall asleep thinking about Eli. His dark brown hair, his green eyes, the sideways smirk everything that I love about him. I thought I was over him. I thought going out with Jake would be great way to get over Eli. I just can't get Eli out of my head. When I kiss Jake all I can think about is Eli. I kind of regret breaking up with Eli, but it was for the best….right?

It was time for drama class and Eli walked through the halls to make it there. Adam's class was right by drama so he decided to walk with Eli. Clare was it front of them and didn't notice Eli and Adam. Eli seemed detracted.

"Eli what are you looking at.. Eli.. Eli.. ELI!", Adam said annoyed. Eli always goes into his own little world, but this time I think he had someone else in his world too with him. "Wha, what? Sorry Adam", Eli said still a bit in his world. "What were you looking at?" Adam said wanting to know. "nothing…." Eli said looking down trying not to look at Adam because he knew he would tell. "dude come on tell me I'm your bestfriend… wait were you looking at Clare?" Adam said. "Maybe…" Eli said trying to act like he wasn't thinking of Clare. "Dude you were thinking of Clare" Adam said. "Ok I was, don't tell the whole world she is in front of us" Eli said blushing a bit. "Why don't you talk about it with her maybe she thinks about you" Adam said giving Eli hope. "Why would she think about me? She has a boyfriend…" Eli said sadly. "That doesn't mean she doesn't think about you" Adam said. "I don't know dude, well anyway I'll see you later" Eli said. "See ya" Adam said. Eli walked into drama class, he looked around to see that not everyone had showed up yet. Eli saw Fiona and went to sit next to her. "Hey how's life?" Eli asked. "Good.. I guess and why are you asking this question" Fiona asked. "I don't know I just feel kind of sad" Eli said. "Why is it because of Clare?" Fiona asked. "Yeah it is but-" Eli gets cut off by the teacher. "Ok class work with partners on the play- oh hello Clare just take a seat over there. Feel free to ask questions. "Ok " said Clare. Eli and Fiona talked about the play. Since Eli changed Clares character to be the hero, Fiona thought it was good. "Why did u all of a sudden change Clare's character to be the hero?" asked Fiona coarsely wanting to know. "Well I still like Clare and I realized that me saying that those lies were true was making me the bad guy. So I changed it" Eli said. "Wow, I knew under that black there was some good *laughs*" Fiona said laughing a bit. "Yeah, just because I wear black doesn't mean I don't have a heart *laughs*, said Eli. The teacher comes over and asks "I assume you two are talking about the play?" "Yup we are" Eli said not completely lying. "Ok remember u need to start having everyone practice all together soon" the teacher said. "Don't worry we will soon" said Fiona. "Ok so who has the part of Fitz again?" said Fiona. Eli was staring at Clare from afar. "Hello Eli?" said Fiona waving her hand in front of his face. "Wha, sorry. What were you saying?" Said Eli. "I see you were staring at Clare" Fiona said. "Yeah I mean I just can't get her out of my head. I know me and her don't go out but I still want to" said Eli. The bell rings and before everyone rushes out of class for lunch the teacher says "Eli, Clare, could you talk over the play sometime today?" "Umm, sure I'm not doing anything after school" Clare says a little nerves. "Yah I'm not doing anything earthier" Eli says nerves too. They both weakly smile at each other. Wondering what's in store for them.

Thanks for reading please give reviews =)


End file.
